Until my last breath
by LionUzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are two 21 year old polices of the leaf village. Sakura Haruno Tsunade is Senju's pupil. One day Tsunade's adopted son, Naruto comes by to drive her home and he meets Sakura, he falls for her the moment he see's her but Sakura takes more interest in his friend, Sasuke. It only takes a certian accident and things change dramaticlly. A traingle drama!


**Hello everyone!**

**I had this idea of making a real life story of Naruto and of course add some action and love drama into it. This is the first chapter and the main characters are Naruto Sakura and Sasuke to begin with. The first chapters will be taken by each of their perspectives to give you all a look at their stories. I hope you all like this story and please leave a review and let me all know what you think, i would love to continue this people are enjoying it. Updates will come eventually if you guys want to continue reading. Thank you, and please enjoy the first Chapter!**

**p.s Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto, i own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Introducing: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a guy full of faith. He was known for his stubbornness by his friends, his way of striving for his dream to become the number 1# police commissioner of Konoha. It took him a lot of years and effort to finally become a police. Ever since he was a child he had a passion for helping people. He sometimes pretended to be a superhero with powers that could kick the bad guys down. Despite his huge imaginations he grew up like everyone else and realized that such things as superheroes' didn't exist. Being a superhero wasn't the only way to help people, of course not. Naruto spent his teenage years watching action movies and crime movies. He discovered a group of hero's, a group of people who were ruled by justice and who cared about people's safety more than anything else. A group of rebel's who wouldn't let the bad people stay in the way of the good.

The blond teenager found a passion for the '' hero's '' jobs. It was now his official dream to become THE best police commissioner anyone had ever seen. If any criminal or law-breaker ever had the guts to hurt his close ones, or an innocent person on the street he'd jump on them and give them a taste of true justice.

Yes, the boy had it in his blood. The urge to help people in need to and to maintain the only peace and good that was left in this world was something he foun

d as his duty. However, despite this strong and unbreakable passion, Naruto wasn't the smartest kid around; he wasn't really interested in school, reading or studying to achieve his dream. School was rather a place he'd love to get away from. This didn't make it easier for him. He always got into trouble for getting into fights and for skipping classes. People liked to mess with his words, the words he always shared with people ; didn't matter where he was.

'' I will be the hero of the leaf, just watch me! ''

Despite his hard days in high school, Naruto managed to survive that hard period of his life and continued to grow each day, taking him closer and closer to his dream.

Today was the day he had become a police. Yes, his very first day. Naruto had prepared himself completely for this day. This morning wasn't like any other morning, he was awake on time and he had eaten a healthy breakfast. The police uniform was on his bed and he watched it with a big proud smile before he put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. It fit him like a glove on the hand. He was born to wear this uniform, for this job. Gosh, the excitement grew even bigger and tickled his belly.

In some way he was even more nervous; His best friend Sasuke Uchiha was the police commissioner's assistant. ,Sasuke had always been a step ahead of him. Even in their younger days Sasuke was the guy who was popular, smart and talented. He was also a ''lady-magnet'' as you call it.

Naruto sighed, it was always a heart-sinking feeling when he thought of how easy Sasuke could have HIS dream job when Naruto struggled every day to get where he is. Despite this, Sasuke wasn't just a confidence-eater but also a goal to surpass. This made Naruto's lips form a grin. Sasuke may have been born in a family of polices', his father Fugaku may have died as a hero and his older brother may be the commissioner right now; but Naruto would without a doubt steal that title no matter what. He would prove to everyone that he was the new hero.

Naruto said goodbye to his godfather Jiraiya who wished him the best of luck. Walking to his car hundreds of thoughts passed through his mind. He couldn't believe that he was a 21 year old police on his way to his job. He sat down in the front seat and started the car before he sighed deeply, placed a big smile on his lips and drove away.

* * *

'' Kiba Inuzuka with ….Akamaru, is it the dog? ''

''Yes, sir. '' The guy with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks approached and his dog, Akamaru barked happily.

The man who called out the names looked at Kiba and Akamaru with a bored expression.

'' Hyuuga Neji ''

'' Here, sir '' the pupil less guy with long brown hair approached with a serious tone.

Kakashi Hatake, an FBI agent with his assistant Sai were calling out the names of the new polices' who had arrived at the police station. He was a man with grey/white side-wild hair and a black mask on his face that covered the part from his neck to the part under his eyes. Kakashi had some of his hair over his left eye that was closed and had a strange scar on it. His assistant, Sai was a pale boy with black eyes and hair. A quiet type obviously, and Kakashi himself looked more of a carefree and slightly annoyed guy who didn't really care about what you said. Naruto was sitting down beside all the new polices, just like him and waited impatiently for his name to be called. He took a good look at his new ''team-mates '' and tried to read their personalities but he didn't really manage to figure them out. His eye catched a guy with weird sunglasses who didn't leave a single expression on his face. ''How weird..'' Naruto thought as he looked at him, '' This guy looks like he's forced to be here.''

'' Shino Aburame ''

The guy with the weird sunglasses like Naruto explained, rose up from his seat and approached Kakashi with a deep voice which Naruto didn't expect. This made a huge sweatdrop fall down his head as he was slightly frightened by this weird guy.

'' Rock Lee ''

'' Yes sir, I'm here and I'm ready to do my best, sir! ''

''Wow, look at this guy. '' Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the guy who just rose up from his seat and stood like he was in the army or something. He had black hair, a weird haircut, big round eyes, dramatic lashes and Jesus Christ, his eyebrows where so bushy!

'' Uzumaki Naruto '' Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and stood up.

'' Here, sir. I'm ready for anything, anytime! Believe it! '' He smiled big and exposed his big white teeth to Kakashi who looked at him with his normal bored expression. Naruto himself was a guy with wild blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He had a tan skin and three whisker mark on each side of his cheeks.

'' well that's really great, you can sit down again '' He looked down at his papers again '' Naruto. ''

Some of the guys started muffling back their laughter and Naruto pouted with his lips as he gave them an irritated glare. '' HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY? '' he made a fist and shook it at them.

'' That's enough, I told you to sit down Naruto. '' Kakashi said calmly as he looked down at his papers and his assistant Sai has more or less, had the same empty expression on his face just like Kakashi.

'' Choji Akimichi ''

'' Yes, yes sir, I am here ''

A guy who was clearly way over weight, didn't even bother standing up and approached Kakashi while he was pressing big donuts in his mouths. Naruto and all the other guys looked at him with a disgusted face expression as he kept eating like an animal.

'' Anyway..'' Kakashi said, clearing his voice. '' Last guy is, Nara Shikamaru. ''

A guy with a high pony tale and a bored face expression '' forced '' himself up from the chair and murmured as he rose up. '' I'm here..geez do we HAVE to stand up? '' Kakashi looked at him with the same empty expression. '' Standing up is a sign of respect. ''

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat down again in his seat. '' what a drag. ''

This guy seemed to really hate this place. Naruto wondered why he would be here anyway, aren't people supposed to be passionate about their job to begin with? This guy seemed to be dragged here by 10 people minimal. Some of the people here didn't even seem to take this so seriously like Naruto did himself. It made him wonder if he was being a stupid loser again for not noticing that this was just the beginning and that he had yet a far way ahead of him. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

'' Alright, for those of you who don't know why you are here; this is a quick information to make sure everyone is on the same page '' Kakashi started. '' You guys are now officially polices'. '' Kakashi still had that bored expression although he was just showing one eye to the guys, but this time the tone of his voice sound more…serious. '' This means that the safety of people walking in the streets lay the palm of your hands. From today on, when you exit this building you have to make sure people out there follow the law and that everyone is safe. This doesn't matter if you wear this uniform or not. Being a police is a full time job, no breaks, no excuses. This is your responsibility weather you believe it or not. ''

Kakashi's words had so far caught the attention of all the guys sitting in front of him. Even Choji, the guy who was pressing food into his mouth had stopped eating and listened to Kakashi as he spoke to them. They all looked at Kakashi, Naruto specially had millions of images in his head of how serious and dangerous this job could be. But did he get scared? Not a bit. He grinned as the excitement grew itself even bigger in his belly.

'' Out there you may face a lot of terrible things and lose your current idea of this world, but, this is reality and in reality there are a lot of horrible things happening, it's thanks to people like you that we can try to maintain the peace and calm remaining right now.. '' This time his assistant, Sai was speaking and everyone were shocked to hear his voice for the first time. Despite his deep powerful speech Sai still had that expressionless face. '' And in here, we all work as a team. '' Kakashi continued. '' There are some rules we all have to follow but in the end of the day we work as a team and nothing is more important than teamwork. If you can't cooperate, this is not a place for you. ''

It was dead silent in the room. All of the new polices sitting there were stunned by what they heard. Naruto's heart was pounding; this was beyond everything he thought could be possible. This was dead-serious. This was LIFE OR DEATH.

'' And I suggest..'' A new voice was heard behind Kakashi and Sai and all of the guys noticed a guy with black hair walk in, hands in his pockets as he continued;

'' ..That everyone who don't think they are not able to handle this job, to walk out..right now. ''

Those words that sent shivers down the spine of these new young guys was told by no one other than Sasuke Uchiha, the assistant of the police commissioner, Itachi Uchiha.

''Sasuke..'' Naruto smirked, '' you always have to act cool, ne? ''

The young Uchiha walked over to Naruto, pulled a hand out of his pocket. He gave Naruto a light fist bump which the blonde was easily prepared for.

'' Good to see ya dobe. ''

They both gave each other a smirk.


End file.
